Ingredients (Magic)
For increased safety casting spells, wizards use Ingredients. Each spell has particular ingredients that may be attuned to it. In the event of a miscast, the ingredient will absorb the bulk of the aethyric backlash. Typical Ingredients The following is a list of commonly used lores of arcane magic in the Old World, followed by information on typical ingredients for spells of that lore. Colour Magic *'Ghur': Ingredients for Ghur spells are often parts of wild animals: pelts, bones, sinew, dried organs, feathers, or bodily fluids. Sometimes these are decorated with dye, runes, or scrimshaw carving. *'Shyish': Ingredients for Shyish spells are typically associated with death in some way. Coffin nails and wood, embalming fluids, grave dirt, and bones are part of the burial process. Hourglasses and silver coins are symbols of death. Shyish is also the purple wind of magic, so purple materials, such as gemstones and roses, are natural ingredients. *'Aqshy': Contradictorily, ingredients used by pyromancers either notably flammable or notably fire resistant. Thus, bright wizards might be found equipped with lumps of coal and iron keys, fire-grate and lamp oil, or pieces of wood and oven stones. *'Azyr': Most common for the Lore of Heavens are objects associated with astronomy, such as star charts, astrolabes, and lenses. Second to them are the trappings of fortune-telling: animal innards, mirrors, crystal balls, and the tongues of birds. Wind-based celestial spells may use wings and feathers, while lightning-based spells prefer metal trinkets. *'Chamon': The majority of Chamon spells use objects made of some type of heavy metal as ingredients, which are often decorated with arcane designs. Occasionally, an object associated with smithing and forging, such as bits of bellows or fragments of furnace, often similarly inscribed. *'Ghyran': Ingredients for the Lore of Life are always naturally occurring. This category includes plants and small animals, seeds and nuts, tree sap, fertile soil, and clean water. *'Hysh': Many ingredients for Hysh spells are holy relics, or otherwise associated with holiness. Rarer ingredients include crystals, shards of glass, pyramidions, small statues, white candles, silver trinkets, and paper. These are often decorated with holy symbols, caducei, and allegorical images. *'Ulgu': The property that unites all ingredients for spells of Ulgu is that they are used to hide or conceal. Thus the category includes cosmetics and perfumes, scarves and wigs, spectacles and mirrors, and diplomatic objects and blades. Witch Magic *'Hedgecraft': The ingredients used in hedgecraft are usually objects that are easily found in the rural empire, but conditions for their acquisition are restrictive and may even appear arbitrary. For instance, dragonfly wings, poplar rods, and bones are easy to come by, but the object must be harvested with a silver pin, acquired on Sonnstill, or buried under a hedgerow for a month during the winter. *'Witchcraft': Ingredients for witchcraft are usually gruesome body parts of animals, such as eye of newt or toe of frog. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 232 ** : pg. 245 ** : pg. 246 ** : pg. 247 ** : pg. 248 ** : pg. 249 ** : pg. 251 ** : pg. 252 ** : pg. 253 ** : pg. 254 ** : pg. 255 Category:Magic Category:Materials Category:I